Compromiso roto
by Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov
Summary: Una era de guerras donde todos batallan para sobrevivir, ¿podrá acerlo un amor obligado? o ¿no era tan así? Ryomaxsakuno y parejas secundarias a eleccción n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Compromiso roto**

**Autora: Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**Capitulo: 1, compromiso a la fuerza**

**Declamers:**

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

--¡por aquí su alteza!-

Dos hombres se hacían camino entre el espeso bosque, mientras que llevaban bajo un escudo a una niña. Flechas cayeron desde una montaña cerca de su lugar, uno de los hombres fue herido, mientras que el otro ayudaba al infante a seguir adelante.

--¡morirán desgraciados!- resonó en el espeso bosque, al igual que el ataque que se destacaba nuevamente

Un gran fénix se levanto entre las luchas mostrando sus esplendidas alas, su vos se escucho por todo el lugar haciendo que se estremecieran.

--es nuestra oportunidad…- susurro el guardaspalda de la princesa, tomándola entre sus brazos para correr y escapar de aquel lugar.

--¡escapan!- advirtió uno de los enemigos mientras que todos apartaban su vista del ave que aun se mantenía esplendoroso en el cielo.

Los ojos del fénix rojo se posaron en la muchacha que iba en brazos del guerrero inconsciente, ocultó sus orbes tras cerrar los ojos para luego desaparecer.

Ya estaba por llegar a la fortaleza acordada, pero sus enemigos le estaban dando alcancé. Miró a la muchacha que estaba desmayada, sonrió tristemente al momento que la dejo oculta entre los árboles, al ver que los otros se acercaba emprendió la marcha en sentido contrario al que debía… sabiendo de ente mano su muerte.

Mientras que unas cenizas caían con delicadeza sobre el suave rostro de la princesa, formándole una marca en su hombro.

--¿el de Suzaku?They see from the sky and brindanos your heat, oh God of the fire. Brindanos the fruit to win and to survive before... before... the war- **Ven desde el cielo y brindanos tu calor, oh dios del fuego. ****Brindanos el fruto de ganar y de sobrevivir ante… ante… la guerra** - tartamudeo no muy segura de su respuesta

--¿y Byakko?- intervino el profesor acomodándose los lentes

--ehh… eh… our protection depends on vos... God of the thunderclaps... the sky... offers the opportunity us to live... with... your happiness**- nuestra protección depende de vos… dios de los truenos… el cielo… nos brinda la oportunidad de vivir… con… tu ¿dicha?**-

--…- el profesor suspiro cansado mientras que cruzaba sus brazos- benefits Ryusaki-** beneficios**

--……- la joven tan solo se atino a bajar la mirada apenada

--te puedes retirar, pero para la próxima clase quiero que estén todos los rezos de Dioses de nuestra mitología sabida y los ataques especiales de cada guerrero protector ¿entendido?-

--si Tezuka-sempai…-dijo la muchacha con una leve reverencia, recogió las cosas de la mesa de madera y salio sin decir otra palabra

La muchacha suspiro cansada y a la vez con vergüenza. Odiaba tener que estudiar todos esos dioses y cada cosa de su cultura.

Miró al cielo descubierto de nubes para distraerse, sonrío y estiro sus brazos para despabilarse.

Sus ojos excepcionaron el alrededor, los árboles se encontraban verdes gracias a las grandes cantidades de hojas que habían. Uno que otros pajaritos jugaban de aquí para allá con gracias, mientras que niños pequeños jugaban con sus juguetitos de maderas sobre la tierra.

Sakuno se acerco a ellos, a lo que los infantes la miraron. Se tomó entre las manos su vestido largo para poder ponerse a la altura de los niños.

--hola pequeños…-

--¡hola Sakuno-sama!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

--¿a que juegan?-

--¡quien dibuja mejor!- expreso una de los pequeños mostrándole su dibujo en la tierra

--¿y como le fue a en su examen?- preguntó el otro niño

--digamos que…- dudo por unos segundos mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas- bien… mañana tengo que presentar otro…-

--¡Sakuno-hime!-

--¿eh?... ¡ohayo Syusuke-san!- saludo al muchacho que desde una considerable distancia venía corriendo

--la… estaba buscando… princesa…- le dijo con la respiración entre cortada por la corrida, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario. Una gran sonrisa estaba en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados dándole una expresión de risueño.

--¿qué ocurre?-

--su padre la busca… necesita hablar con usted…- le dijo ya mas tranquilo

La castaña asintió con la cabeza para luego despedirse de los niños y seguir al muchacho.

Ambos caminaban por un sendero de tierra en medio del bosque, Sakuno le contaba al muchacho sobre lo que le había pasado en la clase de ese día, mientras que el joven tan solo la escuchaba atentamente.

Todos apreciaban mucho a la señorita Sakuno Ryusaki, heredera del clan del Dios Suzaku, durante esa era, las guerras se propagaban cada ves que se podía. Los clanes se peleaban entre si por el control de tierras, pero en la del fénix rojo era distinto.

El dirigente del clan se encontraba enfermo, había contraído una extraña enfermedad durante un ataque con Byakko, el pueblo vecino. Por lo cual los médicos no daban muchas esperanzas.

Mientras que la siguiente en la lista de ser la cabecera del grupo era su única hija, Sakuno. Pero la joven era muy tranquila y serena como para asumir un cargo tan agrande como ese, pero no había opción. Debía proteger sus tierras.

--¿si desea señorita yo le puedo explicar los ataques con elementos?- se ofreció Fuji con cortesía.

--¡sería de mucha ayuda Syusuke-sempai!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en lo que fue correspondida

Mientras que Syusuke Fuji, era uno de los mejores hechiceros y protectores del clan, a pesar de eso su familia provenía de duques, el había preferido encargarse de hacer eso.

Su cabello medio largo de color castaña se mecía con el poco viento que soplaba por allí, y unas amatistas orbes de color azul estaban escondidas tras los parpados.

Venía con un traje de color negro con toques dorados en detalles y un sombrero de igual color, mientras que en la cintura una espada enfundada en rojo estaba guardada.

Mientras que la heredera de Suzaku vestí de una forma elegante. Un vestido largo caía con gracia, de un color rosado. Su largo cabello de color castaño era atrapado en dos trenzas que pasaban su cintura, mientras que en un costado una flor de kikyou le complementaba.

Ambos llegaron a un mural, una gran figura de un fénix estaba gravado en ella y barios guardias custodiaban.

--buenos días…- saludaron ambos al unisón

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia abriéndoles la puertas del palacio.

Siguieron su paso hasta que una mujer se les acerco.

--¿Sakuno!- gritó la señora acercándosele

--¿qué ocurre madre?- pregunto preocupada

--tu padre desea hablar con vos… rápido…-

Fuji miró preocupado a la muchacha que tan solo asintió y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacía la alcoba de su progenitor.

--¿estás seguro que es por aquí?- preguntó un joven mientras que miraba desconfiado a los alrededores

--si…- contestó el otro con firmeza sin darle importancia a lo que decía su compañero

--o´chibi este no parece el camino…- detuvo el paso

--no tenemos tiempo para tus deducciones Eiji-sempai-

--esta bien, pero debemos apurarnos ya que el sol esta por ocultarse y es muy peligroso…-

--no te preocupes, ya llegamos a la aldea de Suzaku…- saco una rama mostrándole la parte central de la ciudad

Kikumaru sonrió mientras que seguía a Ryoma.

--confió en que nos reciban bien, a pesar que somos de otro clan…- habló preocupado el pelirrojo

--… confía en mí…-

Los aldeanos miraban preocupados a los extraños que pasaban a su lado, la ropa de ambos eran iguales.

De un color negro con toques en color plata y una larga capa negra y roja. Unos guantes estaban en sus manos con un símbolo de una estrella de color plateado que resaltaba con el negro de la tela.

--no me gustan que me vean raro…- dijo entre un suspiro el de cabello caoba

--no te quejes que tu insististe en acompañarme…- le habló mirándolo de una forma amenazante el más pequeño

--tranquilo, o´chibi n.nu- le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espaldo pero el otro chico tan solo lo ignoro

--¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupada si amiga

--si, descuida…- le dijo formando una sonrisa falsa. Tomoka miró por unos segundos a los ojos rojizos de su amiga

--Sakuno-chan… ¿qué te dijo el emperador antes… de… fallecer…?-

--…- La muchacha bajo su cabeza mirando en su mano una cruz de plata –que… desde pequeña… estaba… comprometida…-

--¿cómo!- de la impresión se paro al lado de la cama

--mi padre me comprometió, con… un joven… de otro clan. Me dijo, que… era para que se unieran Suzaku con Byakko y hubiera menos guerras…- barias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas

--Sakuno-chan…- La joven de cabellos más claros la abrazo dejando que la protegida de Suzaku llorara tranquila –tranquila… verás que todo saldrá bien…-

--¿quiénes son ustedes?- uno de los guardias del palacio lo apunto con el arma

--no somos nadie y ya nos vamos n.nu- Eiji estaba por irse cuando Ryoma lo tomo de la capa deteniéndolo

--soy Ryoma Echizen heredero del clan de Byakko…- habló sin hacer ninguna mueca el muchacho

--¡como se atreven a venir hasta aquí!- se prepararon para atacar

--¡deténganse!-

Ante el gritó todos los guardias hicieron caso retrocediendo ante el camino del castaño, sus ojos estaba entre abiertos dejando ver a unos amatistas azules eléctricos

--Fuji-sama…-

--gommen por el recibimiento- se reverencio levemente ante ambos jóvenes que lo miraban con una ceja arqueada –soy Fuji Syusuke, duque y guerrero del clan… me alegra que llegara a salvo príncipe… pero… el señor Ryusaki acaba de fallecer…- habló con seriedad

--ya veo…- expreso nuevamente Echizen, aun sin cambio alguno en sus rasgos –entonces, tendré que hablar con la emperatriz… no creo que me allá echo viajar en vano- frunció el ceño molesto

--tenlo por seguro que no…- rió ante el comportamiento de 'ese' niño –síganme por favor…-

Ryoma veía intrigado todas las cosas del palacio, mientras que Eiji estaba bostezando del sueño. Syusuke miró extrañado a ambos, realmente eran peculiares.

Llego hasta la sala principal, el castaño llamo a la puerta que fue atendida en cuestión de segundos, uno de los guardias de la emperatriz dejo entrar al guerrero mientras que Ryoma y Kikumaru esperaban afuera.

Echizen miró por unos minutos la puerta, luego la paso al cielo que se tornaba azul oscuro. Cerró sus ojos mientras que dejaba que su mente vuele. Deseaba olvidarse de todo… de que lo habían obligado ir allí para comprometerse con una 'chiquilla mimada' que ni siquiera conocía, contra su voluntad.

Suspiro cansado mientras que veía como la puerta se abría y el hechicero salía. Le izó seña de que pasara al salón a lo que el tan solo izó caso.

Kikumaru estaba por entrar cuando Syusuke lo sostuvo por la capa impidiéndole el paso. Eiji miró con regides al oji-azul que tenía su cara risueña.

--lo siento pero no puedo dejar pasar a nadie más que Ryoma-san…-

--¡no es justo!- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero

--yo se quien es el joven que paso y vos sabes quien soy… ¿pero y vos?...-

--………- el pelirrojo dejo su gesto infantil de lado mientras que recobraba su cordura –soy Eiji Kikumaru, el escudero y amigo de o´chibi- golpeo su pecho con su mano con orgullo

Fuji pestañeo un par de veces¿acaso había escuchado bien como llamaba al que supuestamente era su señor? Río un poco por lo bajo

--¿de que te ríes ¬.¬?-

--no me malinterpretes…- seso su risa mirándolo ya más tranquilo –me pareció raro que llamaras al heredero de tu clan "o´chibi"-

--es por que aun es menor que yo…-

--¿cuántos años tiene?-

--quince… le llevó por dos años…- dijo en un suspiro mientras que se acercaba a la ventana del pasillo. Se apoyo en la pared cerrando sus ojos

--casualidad, mi edad…- habló por lo bajo. Pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Eiji lo escuchara

--¿en serio¿Cuántos años tiene la princesa de aquí?-

--quince también…-

La charla entre ambos no paro, estaban lo bastante entretenidos. El joven de cabellos caoba le contaba del pueblo de Byakko, la guerra que aun estaba desatada entre ellos y Seyriu y los reinos menores cerca del suyo.

Una mujer corría por los pasillos vacíos y obscuros. Sus pasos resonaban contra los mosaicos y su vos agitada eran lo único que sonaba.

Los largos cabellos plateados se mecían con la corrida y los ojos de color cobre lucían con preocupación. Detuvo su andar en una puerta de madera detallada, suspiro profundamente mirando esta para tranquilizarse.

La abrió sin pedir permiso antes encontrándose con un hombre mirando por la ventana. El señor al darse cuenta de la joven cerró los ojos sin cambiarse de lugar.

--¿qué ocurre Sango?-

--¡señor los pueblos de Suzaku y Byakko se están uniendo!- gritó alarmada

--tranquilízate, que no es impedimento para mi…- se giró mirándola con mucha serenidad

--¡pero señor! No conviene para nuestro pueblo que eso ocurra… debemos eliminarlos antes de que esto se llegue a completar…-

--a mi no me preocupa, por que al final nuestro Gembu será el ganador… pero… si te tranquiliza puedes atacarlos…- camino hasta uno de los asientos de su habitación, sentándose en el. Tomó entre sus dedos una copa con vino rojo mientras que con un dedo delineaba el fino cristal

--gracias señor…-la muchacha se reverencio para luego abandonar la habitación.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras que con una mano tocaba la espada que estaba en su cintura.

El cielo se comenzó a cubrir por las nubes cargadas de agua que amenazaban con caer. Los residentes de esas tierras se refugiaban bajo sus techos mientras que algunos no le hacían caso, simplemente lo ignoraban.

--¿esta por llover?- preguntó un poco descolocado Kikumaru –es muy extraño, hoy había sol, Fuji-san ¿qué opina?- se giró para el chico risueño

--tenemos que movernos rápido…- los ojos azules estaban brillando con furia mientras que se sacaba el sombrero y se colocaba una armadura

--¿qué ocurre ô.ó?-

--estamos siendo atacados…- sacó su espada

--¿cómo! Ya se enteraron de los tratos… necesito estar con o´chibi, es mi deber…-

--esta bien, tendré que interrumpirlos…-

Syusuke golpeo la puerta obteniendo la respuesta inmediata de la mujer de adentró. Pasó despacio, pero el joven de mirada gatuna no estaba.

--¿y Ryoma-san?-

--hace rato que se fue… ¿no lo vieron salir?- pregunto extrañada la mujer

--no…- Fuji levanto una ceja impaciente

--¡medición otra ves este niño usó su invisibilidad!- refunfuño entre dientes el pelirrojo

--¿qué ocurre Fuji?-

--estamos siéndoos atacados señora, por favor quédese aquí y llame a custodios… la energía de Gembu esta muy cerca-

El castaño salio para ir a buscar a la princesa, al llegar a la habitación tan solo se encontró con la amiga de esta dormida sobre la cama.

Sakuno corría por el bosque, las gotas de lluvia ya estaban cayendo. Sus ropas al igual que su cabello estaban empapados mientras que sus mejillas rojas por el frió que hacía.

Desacelero su paso para cerrar sus ojos, poso una mano en su pecho en donde se encontraba la cruz.

--padre…-

La perdida de su padre en ese día la estaba martirizando, su madre le había dicho que se día conocerían a su prometido. Pero ella simplemente no quería.

Miró hacía el cielo cubierto dejando que las gotas frías se deslizaran por sus mejillas mezclándose y borrando las lágrimas de la joven.

--será mejor… volver…-

Se dio vuelta para volver, la textura de la tela se engancho con una rama haciéndole romper su vestido.

Miró molesta como ahora la tela rosada le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Comenzó a caminar hacía su hogar.

Sus pasos eran lentos e ignoraba los truenos y lluvia que caían.

Hasta que uno de los rayos dio en frente suyo, la castaña se paralizo de inmediato. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando una silueta se comenzó a divisar entre las sombras.

--con que tu ere Sakuno… eres bonita… que lastima que no conocerás a tu príncipe…- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la guerrera de cabellos plateados –waters infernales-** aguas infernales**- -

En sus manos se formó una gran bola de energía, la protegida de Suzaku no se podía mover ante el susto y terror. No había caso, por más que intentara sus pasos no se movían.

--¡ahora!- gritó cuanto el ataque se dirigió a la muchacha.

Ryusaki cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llego. Temblorosa abrió sus ojos, una persona estaba delante de ella.

No lo podía ver bien, tan solo que era más alto que ella y su cabello era entre verde y negro.

--ja… atacar a alguien que no sabe utilizar magia… eres una cobarde…-

--¡no te entrometas!- Sango junto sus manos convocando un nuevo ataque

**--** thunder of the sun -**trueno del sol** se apresuro de convocar el guerrero soltando antes que la mujer el ataque golpeándola –no me subestimes mujer águila…- dijo con acidez Ryoma afilando su mirada

--¿co-… como sabes… que soy un demonio..?- preguntó sorprendida

--tu esencia no es humana, por más que lo trate de ocultar se siente…-

Sakuno aun no reaccionaba, estaba inmóvil detrás del muchacho mientras que este discutía con la guerrera.

-- maldito…** tormenta eléctrica**!-

Echizen con sus manos formo una estrella formando un escudo, pero el ataque no llego hasta ellos ya que un tercer poder se interpuso.

-- fire of hell** -fuego del infierno**-

El ataque se desintegro, Sango miró hacía el que se había metido con sus planes encontrándose con una mirada castaña.

--maldición… se me complico…- susurró retrocediendo

--más de lo que te imaginas…- otra vos muy alegre resonó

--¿eh?-

Eiji y Fuji se acercaban cada uno listo para el ataque si era necesario

--será mejor que te vallas…- habló Tezuka

--ya verán… esta me la pagarás…- una energía la envolvió

Un ave de color dorado salio volando hacía los cielos. Mientras que el cielo se despejaba tan rápido como desaparecía el ave.

Ryoma suspiro aliviado, se miró el hombro viendo como habían logrado rozarle la ropa rasgando levemente su piel.

Recordó a la joven que había ayudado, se giró encontrándose a centímetros de la castaña, Sakuno tenía las manos en su pecho intentando calmar su corazón acelerado.

Más aun con ver aquella mirada tan penetrante sobre ella, las mejillas de la joven sin consentimiento alguno se tornaron rojizos.

--¿estás bien?-

--yo… yo…-

Sintió su cuerpo arder y las fuerzas que se le iban. Sus parpados se cerraron con rapidez al momento de perder la conciencia, cayendo en los brazos del protegido de Byokko

Ryoma se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego la tomó en su brazos con deseos de protegerla. No sabía que tenía aquella mujer, pero… su dulce presencia le daba deseos de protegerla sin importar que.

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

**Naomi:** ¡hola! si lo se muuyyyy raro… pero se me ocurrió la idea y dije '¿por qué no?' espero que me tengan paciencia ya que es el primer fic que ago de ellos dos.

Cualquier duda será respondida y les agradecería que dejaran mensajes, nos vemos!

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**


	2. Kesshite ato sono inochi

**Compromiso Roto **

**Autora: Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**Capitulo: 2, Kesshite ato sono inochi **

**Declamers: Para mi terrible desgracia POT no me pertenece en lo más mínimo TToTT. Pero algún día lo conseguiré jajaja Si como no -.-**

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+º-+

Más aun con ver aquella mirada tan penetrante sobre ella, las mejillas de la joven sin consentimiento alguno se tornaron rojizos.

--¿estás bien?-

--yo… yo…-

Sintió su cuerpo arder y las fuerzas que se le iban. Sus párpados se cerraron con rapidez al momento de perder la conciencia, cayendo en los brazos del protegido de Byokko

Ryoma se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego la tomó en sus brazos con deseos de protegerla. No sabía que tenía aquella mujer, pero… su dulce presencia le daba deseos de protegerla sin importar que.

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

Las luz le dificultaba su tarea de dormir, además el ardor que sentía en todo su cuerpo le era insoportable. Abrió sus ojos color cobre fijándose en lo que había a su alrededor. De inmediato su mirada choco con una de color azul eléctrico.

--¿Fuji-san?...- dijo muy agitada

--ya esta bien Sakuno-san… los demonios de Gembbu ya se fueron…-

--¿en… donde estoy?...-

--en uno de las habitaciones de su palacio…- le contesto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacía la ventana

--¿quién era?-

--¿eh?...- la miró desconcertado

--aquel joven… que apareció en el bosque…-

--ah el…-

--¡tenemos que ir a verla o´chibi!- resonó por el pasillo

Los dos que permanecían en la habitación giraron su mirada hacía la puerta que conectaba aquella sala con el pasillo.

--¡déjame Eiji-sempai!

--¡ya te dije que no!-

Una gran gota calló por la cabeza del duque pensando en que ya había comenzado a pelear de vuelta. La puerta se abrió, el pelirrojo traía arrastrando al joven guerrero de la capa mientras que este decía que no quería ir.

Ambos se detuvieron al ver que eran observados por dos personas. Eiji saludo con la mano mientras que el muchacho con ojos gatunos trataba de que le soltara la tela que Kikumaru aun tenía entre sus manos, al darse cuenta de esto le soltó.

Ryoma lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para luego fijarse en Sakuno.

--buenos días…- saludo la joven un poco apenada

--hn… hola…- le dijo sin mucha importancia

Un incomodo silencio fue planteado, Ryusaki mantenía la cabeza gacha ocultando sus mejillas rojas, Ryoma miraba la habitación sin darle importancia y tratando de ignorar ese extraño cosquilleo que sentía en su interior. Eiji bostezó mientras que miraba con sueño por la ventana y Fuji… veía a los presentes.

--¡esto es aburrido!- exclamo desesperado el joven de cabello caoba, todos los presentes lo miraron -¿qué? no me digan que no piensan lo mismo- se cruzó de brazos ignorando las miradas.

-- gomen nasai… si le ocasione algún inconveniente… joven…- Sakuno habló mirándolo fijamente

--Ryoma… Ryoma Echizen…-

--nunca te había visto…-

--señorita… Ryoma-san es el heredero del clan Byokko…- intervino Fuji

--¿el es!- "_entonces… el es mi prometido"_ pensó mientras que sentía su cara arder

--¿y ella quien es?- preguntó Ryoma mirando a Eiji

--es la señorita Sakuno Ryusaki… su prometida…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su labios

--¿Qué!- la miró en la cama con un ceja levantada –esto debe de ser un broma…- posó una mano en su frente

--no lo es… sabes muy bien lo que dijo tu padre…-

--ese viejo esta loco…- se cruzo de brazos ignorándolo

--go-… gommen…-

Todos dejaron de hablar para verla, unas lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de la joven. Mientras que pequeños sollozos se escapan de sus labios.

--señorita…- expreso preocupado Syusuke

--¡o´chibi te disculpas ya mismo!- le grito Eiji

--no me disculpare por algo que no hice…-

--grr…-

--déjenlo… el no tiene la culpa… pero… tenemos que por lo menos… tratar de llevarnos bien…- levanto su rostro aun húmedo por las gotas saladas -¿esta bien?- sonrió de la manera más sincera que podía

Los ojos miel del príncipe de Byokko quedo estático, no sabía que había en aquella sonrisa, o mejor dicho que había en ella. Sacudió su cabeza mirándola.

--tratare…-

La puerta fue golpeada, Eiji se encamino a abrirla, al hacerlo se topo con Tomoka que tenía un gesto de preocupación. Entró corriendo ignorando olímpicamente a Kikumaru.

--¡Sakuno me dijeron que fuiste atacada¿Cómo estás?- se acerco a la cama sentándose en ella

--estoy bien Tomoka-chan, solo un poco cansada…-

--me alegro…- Susurró mientras que suspiraba, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada. Se giro encontrándose con lo muchachos -¡ah! Gommen no me di cuenta- se levanto acercándoseles –mucho gusto… soy Tomoka Osakada, su amiga y dama de compañía Sakuno-chan n.n

--hola…- dijeron al unisón ambos guerreros de Byokko sin darle mucha importancia

Cuando la mirada de la joven se poso en aquel joven de cabellos negros con destellos verdes.

--¿quién es el?- le pregunto a su amiga en un susurro señalando a Ryoma

--El príncipe de Byokko… Ryoma Echizen

--el príncipe Ryoma ¿eh? es muy guapo- dijo acompañada de una risita la dama de compañía

Sakuno tan solo sonrió por su amiga, después de todo ya conocía a Tomoka y sabía que ese era su carácter.

--con su permiso me retiro princesa…- Fuji se reverencio levemente para luego abandonar la habitación en total silencio

--¡fue un gusto señorita Sakuno! Soy el escudero de Ryoma-chan por lo que me quedare un tiempo aquí… espero que nos llevemos bien…- le sonrió de una manera dulce

--¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-

--claro… Eiji Kikumaru…con su permiso- salió del cuarto dejando a los tres en silencio

Ryoma susurró un 'adiós' antes de salir, ya afuera se encontró con el pelirrojo cargado en la pared esperándolo.

--¿y que te pareció la niña?-

--hn… aun no la conozco bien…-

--¿y de apariencia?- preguntó con picardía

--no se a quete refieres…- se giró dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo

Pero la sonrisa que se había plantado en los labios de Kikumaru no había desaparecido.

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O **

--¿qué piensas?- dejo la copa sobre la fina mesa de madera

--poseen un gran poder… no hay que subestimar a ese pequeño… para destruir un poder como el que uso ese demonio debes tener gran poder espiritual…- contesto el profesor apoyando su codo sobre el mueble para recargarse en su brazo

--ya veo…- contesto Fuji mirando hacía el vació

--¿en que piensas?-

--nada… solo…que me preocupa una cosa…-

--¿eh?-

--se supone que mi hermana llegaría hoy de unos de los pueblos que están alrededor de la montaña… antes de ayer termino su entrenamiento como hechicera pero no a llegado…-

--si es un guerrera no te tendrías que preocupar tanto…-

--si- afirmo con la cabeza para luego sonreír falsamente

--no hagas esas muecas…- lo reprendió Tezuka

--¿cómo?-

El más grande se paro de la silla acercándose a la puerta

--si no lo sientes no sonrías…-

Sin más abrió la puerta saliendo por esta, por unos segundos Syusuke quedo pensando en lo dicho, luego se paro colocándose los guantes.

--te encontrare Shaoling…-

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

-maldición…- susurro molesta mientras que curaba su hombro- malditos…-

La joven de cabellos plateados sintió como el alcohol llegaba hasta su herida quemándole, se quejo fuertemente mirando de una forma asesina a los ojos miel del rey de Gembbu.

--si no te tranquilizas y dejas de maldecir no te puedo curar…-

--me puedo curar sola…- replico desviando su mirada

--si, como pudiste matarlos también,…- tomó el brazo de la muchacha obligándola a que se dejara curar

--gommen su majestad…-

--shh… olvidado…-

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

La noche ya había consumido por completo el cielo, los sirvientes del palacio se movían por todos lados preparando la cena.

Mientras que en el segundo piso, la luz de la habitación de Sakuno estaba prendida.

--acomódate el cabello…- Tomoka se acerco a la joven corriendo su flequillo mientras que acomodaba las trabas de su costado –cuando te rías coloca el abanico así…- Tomoka abrió el suyo tapándose la mitad de la cara -¿entendiste?-

--si n.nu

--ahora veamos tu vestido…- se acerco al gran placard de la habitación abriéndolo, saco un vestido y miró de forma negativa dejándolo en la cama de la princesa.

Ryosaku aprovecho que su amiga estaba de espaldas para salir corriendo por la puerta. Levanto un poco su vestido mientras que aceleraba el paso, no quería que la hallaran.

Salió de su casa corriendo por los jardines, miró hacía atrás para ver si Tomoka la perseguía. Sonrió al no que era así. Pero se topo con alguien, provocando que ambos cayeran a la pequeña laguna que había en el lugar.

Le faltaba el aire, abrió sus ojos para luego tratar de nadar a la superficie. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para mirar con quien había chocado, a unos centímetros suyo la mirada gatuna se veía molesta.

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

Al fin se había podido librar del molesto de su sempai, ahora caminaba tranquilo por los jardines del palacio. Le gustaba ese lugar ya que era calmo y podía pensar con claridad.

Dirigió su mirada miel al pequeño lago que había en el lugar, sonrió a apenas. Se agacho , se quito los guantes para luego meter su mano en el agua cristalina.

Se sentía muy fresca, con el calor de la aldea y sus ropas el calor lo estaban agobiando, deseaba poder refrescarse un poco.

Cuando sintió alguien toparse con el, cayendo ambos al agua.

Ryoma nado hacía la superficie.

--retiro mi deseo… u.ú- pensó en vos alta, luego estaba dispuesto a matar a quien se había atrevido a caerle encima

Sintió como alguien se sujetaba de el para salir del agua, la ayudo sin saber quien era. Cuando saco su cabeza del liquido se quedaron viendo por unos momentos.

--¿tú?...-

--gommen… joven Ryoma… no fue mi intención…- habló muy agitada

Echizen la sujete fuertemente por la cintura, mientras que con el otro brazo nadaba hacía la orilla.

Izó subir a Sakuno a tierra, por unos momentos pensó en salir, luego negó suavemente en la cabeza. Tomo aire y se volvió a meter al agua, los ojos cobres de la princesa quedaron puestos en el lugar que su prometido se había metido.

--¿joven Ryoma¡¿joven Ryoma!- preguntó asustada

A unos cuantos metros de la orilla Echizen salió, sacudió un poco su cabeza para quitarle un poco la humedad a su cabello. Sonrió levemente mirándola.

--tranquila… tan solo estoy nadando…- se acerco en donde estaba Ryusaki. Al estar cerca se saco la chaqueta negra y la capa dejándolos en el borde al igual que su espada.

Sakuno se sonrojo notablemente, el príncipe estaba con tan solo una camisa blanca que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y los faroles alrededor de ellos les deba a los ojos miel un increíble brillo.

Echizen se percato de la mirada sobre si, le extendió la mano a Sakuno, esta dudo por unos segundos para luego tomar su mano. Ryoma rió por lo bajo, asiendo peso con su cuerpo y provocando que Sakuno cayera al agua.

La muchacha se desespero en un principio ya que no sabía nadar mucho, pero sintió que alguien la sujetaba y provocaba que mantenga la cabeza fuera del agua.

--jaja ¿no sabes nadas?- preguntó Ryoma sin soltarla

--iie…- negó suavemente con la cabeza, por impulso se sujeto de los hombros del heredero de Byokko

--mmm…- murmuro un poco molesto el guerrero. Miró las grandes telas que flotaban, obviamente partes que formaban el vestuario de la joven. Las tomo y con brusquedad las arranco

--¡demo… que hace!- gritó muy sonrojada al sentir que sus ropas le eran retiradas, dejándola con su ultima pollera corta. Frunció un poco el ceño, para luego mirar al joven de ojos gatunos

Este le sonrió levemente, para luego tirar las telas rosas lejos de ellos dos.

--¿no te eran incomodas?- preguntó sin hacerle mucho caso a la mirada de la castaña

--¿si me molestaba?...- sus facciones se tranquilizaron al descubrir de lo que hablaba el muchacho – dono baai ni mo…arigato…- **(tr: en todo caso… gracias)**

--¿eh?...- Ryoma arqueo una ceja sin entender lo que la muchacha hablaba, esta soltó una pequeña risita al olvidarse que los del clan Byokko no hablaban Japonés (1)

--gracias…-

--hn…- respondió mirando hacía el cielo disfrutando del agua refrescando cada parte de su cuerpo, además… que esa sensación eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo le era muy agradable y algo interiormente le decía que no soltara a la pequeña Sakuno.

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: **

--ahora…se que estoy… completamente perdida… -.-u…- dijo suspirando la joven.

Su mirada verde recorrió todo el lugar, hace ya más de medio día que estaba perdida en el espeso bosque

--piensa Shaoling, piensa…- soltó su maleta dejándola en el piso, coloco una mano en su mentón tratando de hacer memoria- los viajeros se ubican según las estrellas… el clan Suzaku esta bajo la estrella del mismo…- dijo muy sonriente, aunque poco duro su alegría al levantar la cabeza y ver que estaba todo nublado – Gunshin no me ayudas… TT.TT-(2) susurró mirando hacía todos lados

La noche ya había consumido el cielo y el lugar estaba muy oscuro, barios sonidos de animales rondaban el lugar.

La joven no le daba caso a ninguno, hasta que uno en particular llamo su atención.

--¿un enemigo?...- susurró, volvió a colocar la maleta en el suelo para prepares a atacar –**Doragon akuma!-** (TR: Dragón del diablo!)

De sus manos una gran bola de energía roja se disparo hacía donde provenía el sonido.

-- **yasumi no umi**- **(Tr:** descanso del mar…)

El poder se desvaneció ante el otro hechizo, la muchacha retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar contra un árbol. Mientras que los sonidos se pisadas se acercaban muy despacio.

--¡hola n.n!- gritó un muchacho apareciendo

--¡ahhh!- chilló tapándose el rostro

--¿Eh? o.o… pero si yo no te hice nada…- dijo el muchacho, acercándosele. Le extendió una mano, ya que la oji-verde se había arrodillado

-eh… supongo que tienes razón…- sonrió levemente mientras que un rubor de vergüenza cubría sus mejillas. Tomo la mano del guerrero levantándose del suelo –mucho gusto… mi nombre es Shaoling Fuji…- la joven sonrió

--igualmente, soy Momoshiro Takeshi…- le tomó la mano agachando levemente la cabeza en forma de respeto a lo que Shaoling tan solo sonrió -¿qué hace una bella señorita en el bosque a estás horas?-

--ehh… yo n/nu… me perdí…- bajo su rostro tapando con los cabellos castaños

--ya veo… - una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios, que obviamente no había sido vista por la hechicera -si lo desea la puedo acompañar…-

--¿eh? o.o-

--¿a dónde te diriges Shaoling-chan?-

--a… al pueblo de Suzaku…- contesto un poco extrañada

--que casualidad… yo también n.n… entonces vallamos juntos ¿le parece?...-

--claro…!-

Takeshi Momoshiro como se acababa de presentar era alguien bastante singular ante los ojos de la castaña, sus ropas eran de un guerrero pero no podía identificar de que tribu. Además que era muy raro salir de sus tierras durante la época de guerra que se estaba viviendo en los clanes, tantos menos como los mayores.

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

Todos se hallaban en silencio como debía ser en el comedor, la señora Ryusaki estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa, ocupando el lugar dejado por el padre de Sakuno. Mientras que esta, estaba sentada al lado de su progenitora y de su prometido.

Con su tenedor movía de un lado al otro su comida, debes en cuando levantando la vista hacía los demás presentes del salón. Y no podía evitar de quedarse mirando al joven con cabellera medio verdosa.

Después de haber salido del lago con Echizen, aparte de recibir una buena retada por su dama de compañía, Ryoma no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Mientras que la señora Ryusaki se percataba de los cambios de su niña, más mantuvo el silencio. Más tarde hablaría con ella.

Tomoka trataba de mantener la vista fija en su plato, pero su mirada cobre mayormente se posaba en el muchacho al lado de su amiga Sakuno.

Ryoma Echizen la había cautivado, mientras que alguien miraba aburrido el cuadro.

Eiji trato de no bostezar ante el sueño que se había apoderado de el, levanto la cabeza tratando de mantener su atención en la comida. Pero esto mucho resultado no le daba. La mirada del guerrero de Byokko se poso en el puesto vacío en frente suyo. Que le pertenecía al duque del castillo.

_"Fuji-san no está o.o... es muy raro -.-"_

Mientras que por la mente de Ryoma tan solo pasaba lo de ese día, no entendía el por que de sus acciones. Muchas veces había seguido a su instintos, pero esto era algo diferente... era algo más fuerte... ¿pero que eran...?

La dirigente del clan se paro, haciendo que todos los presentes la mirarán. Agacho un poco su cabeza antes de abandonar el salón.

Todos largaron un gran suspiro (3) Tomoka se cruzó de lado acercándose a la protegida de Suzaku, le acomodo un poco el flequillo y el vestido en la parte superior.

--ten cuidado... estas prendas son muy fáciles de correr...- le explico

--eh... gracias Tomoka n/n-

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O**

--¿Shaoling!- la vos varonil del joven resonó por el oscuro lugar -¿Shaoling!- volvió a su llamado, más no tuvo respuesta

Syusuke se sentó en el pasto, estaba cansado, hace mucho tiempo que la estaba buscando y el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien lo molestaba.

--ves aquí ya es la entrada al clan n.n...-

Fuji se levanto abriendo sus ojos mostrando peligro en aquellos azules eléctricos. Sus facciones se relajaron al ver quienes eran.

--muchas gracias por su ayuda Momoshiro-san n.n-

--no hay de que pequeña...- le contesto el pelinegro sonriendo a la hechicera

--¿SHAOLING!- el castaño se paro de inmediato

--¡hermano!- gritó muy contenta

--¡niña donde andabas! desde hace más de quince horas que tendría que haber llegado...- su ceño se frunció un poco molesto

--eh... lo siento ani... es que me había perdido en el bosque... pero Momo-san me ayudo- la joven Fuji señalo al pelinegro que sonreía un poco forzado ante la mirada asesina de Syusuke

--ya veo...- sus rasgos cambiaron a unos risueños- muchas gracias por ayudar a mi _imouto_...- _(Hermana menor de forma humide)_

--no hay de que...- le extendió la mano- mi nombre se Momoshiro-

--Fuji Syusuke...- respondió al gesto

Al tocar la mano del pelinegro el cuerpo del castaño una rara electricidad le recorrió, abrió levemente sus ojos para mirar a Momoshiro que sonreía de una forma sádica.

_"el emperador estará muy feliz... pude pasar las defensas del clan Suzaku... ya verás... este pueblo no olvidará el nombre de Momoshiro Takeshi, primer espadachín de Hambbu..."_ pensó mientras que soltaba la mano del duque

Los ojos azules lo siguieron desconfiado, había algo en el... que le decía que esto iba a terminar muy mal...

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O **

**Naomi:**

¡hola a todos n.n! aun no e muerto, aunque algunos quieran eso (coff... coff. Ren coff...) bueno n.n...

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic que hasta yo me mareo o.o pero no se preocupen que ya tendra una salida.

Ah por cierto, me sobra decir que si alguna de las lectoras desea participar en el fic agame el favor de dejar su nombre (O seudónimo) y como es físicamente ¿hai?

Como lo izó Shaoling, ella participara en el fic y ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo. Incluso me pueden dar su opinión de con que chico quisiera que las ponga jijijiji

Bueno, ahora voy a contestar los maravillosos mensajes que me dejaron ¡arigatou gozaimasu! A:

Ahora lo que me queda es explicar tres puntos que se vieron hoy, como encontre un diccionario japonés le estoy dando su mayor uzó como verán ñ.ñ

**(1):** Cada clan tiene su lengua nativa, como en este caso la del reino de Suzaku es el Japonés, Ryoma no entiende por que hablá otra lengua extranjera. Esto va a ser de mucha utilidad más adelante.

**(2):** Shaoling dice el Gunshin, que es Dios de la Guerra

**(3):** cuando en una cena formal nadie puede hablar hasta que la persona con mayor corgo se retire de la habitación

Bueno eso es todo, por favor dejen mensajes ñ.ñ

"yo busco la felicidad, sabiendo que nunca seré tuya para compartirla"

**Sayounara Bye Bye **

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov **


End file.
